The One Who Frolics With Tailed Beasts
by WyrmTheFrostDragonSwordsman
Summary: On the night of the Sealing of the Nine Tailed Fox, the Shinigami sees that the world has abused the powers of the Tailed Beasts. In order to prevent further misuse, he seals all of them in Naruto via separate seals on his body. The Naruto Franchise, in all of its epic glory, is owned by Masashi Kishimoto and whoever he let make the show. Not us. Co-Authored by Shadowlord1329.


The One Who Frolics With Tailed Beasts

A Shadowlord1329 and WyrmTheFrostDragonSwordsman Fic

 **Summary: On the night of the Sealing of the Nine Tailed Fox, the Shinigami sees that the world has abused the powers of the Tailed Beasts. In order to prevent further misuse, he seals all of them in Naruto via separate seals on his body. Can Naruto befriend all Nine Tailed Beasts and give them the Love and Respect they deserve? Is there even a even a clear definition of what that means? What else has the Shinigami Sealed? And what does our young blonde find in the Forest of Death? "YOUTH!" "Shut up Bushier Brow Sensei!" BOOM! Eventual Godlike Naruto NaruHarem FEM BIJUU! The Naruto Franchise, in all of its epic glory, is owned by Masashi Kishimoto and whoever he let make the show. Neither of us profit from Masashi's Genius.**

 **Bold: Being of Power Speak/ all Jutsu**

 _ **Bold Italics: Being of Power Thoughts**_

 _Normal Italics: Human Thoughts_

A tall and handsome sun-kissed blonde wearing a long, flame-embroidered hoari with the Kanji "Lord Fourth Hokage" is seen staring the Nine Tails down, no fear seen in his Ocean Blue Eyes. He goes through a short sequence of hand signs that will end his own life in exchange for sealing the most powerful entity in the known world into his only son. **"Sealing Art: Reaper Death Seal!"** Minato shouted. Suddenly, a truly fear-inspiring being appears behind Minato Namikaze, who looks around, sensing frustration and suffering, not only from his surroundings, but from all over the Elemental Countries as well.

" _ **This is an abomination; The Sage of the Six Paths did NOT create them for this purpose! I feel I must do something about this! Hmmm, a young child? Maybe he's the solution."**_ The Shinigami thought.

" **What is it that I'm needed for, young temporary master?"** The Shinigami asked. "Please help me seal the Nine Tails into my son. What I have witnessed tonight; I feel he will be able to prevent the inevitable future conflict I have no doubt we will be seeing." Minato said. _**"Yes, that's it! He's absolutely right, and this will kill 2 birds with one stone! I will use the boy to hold them all."**_ The Shinigami thought.

The Shinigami went through hand seals. **"Divine Sealing Art: Tailed Beast Summoned Sealing."** The Shinigami whispered softly.

In that instant, all over the Elemental Countries, the other 8 Tailed Beasts disappeared mysteriously. Instead of dying, each former Jinchuriki were left alive, free of their sacrificial burden. Kushina watches in wonder as her son glows red with demonic Chakra. A shockwave punctuates the success of the Sealing, the resulting force causing her to rocket backwards into a tree, and she finds herself fading into unconsciousness.

 _ **"Rest, Young Mistress. You will be in a coma for six years and six months, enough time to get your Life Force back to Uzumaki Standards, and in that time I will both explain everything and slowly fill your head with knowledge that will help both you and your Son in the near Future. You both will need it."**_

 **6 years and five months later**

"Damn you, you filthy Demon! After him!"

Naruto never knew why he was always chased and thrown out of places. Almost everybody except a small number of the Ninja force in his village, The Hidden Leaf, hated his guts, calling him a "Demon". Naruto was thankful for a few things. His Abilities that seem to come out of nowhere when danger calls. His speed. His stamina. And his Serogate Grandfather, the Third Hokage. Ever since he was thrown out of the orphanage at age 4, Naruto's life became a living hell, and if it wasn't for the Sand protecting him, he would have been dead by now. Now the five foot four preteen was running in his orange Jumpsuit soaked with sweat and blood from an unlucky villager who pissed off Naruto's sand.

He turns a building's corner and jumps up to the roof, frantically searching for a hiding spot. An Industrial Vent catches his eye and he vaults over it with cat-like grace. He still couldn't figure out how he did it, but he never really cared regardless.

Whatever saves his ass.

He crouched low and slowed his breathing so it would be quieter and better suited for hiding. Three minutes pass and Naruto peers around the Vent to makes sure that the coast is clear. He notices nothing out of the ordinary, but risk is dangerous if left unnoticed. He closes his eyes and searches for traces of malicious intent. Another of his Natural Talents.

It didn't take long. He barely had time for his Sand to react, let alone turn around, when he was flattened by an **Eight Trigrams: Air Palm**. "HAH! So the Demon really ISN'T invincible after all!" Naruto gets up like nothing happened to him, looking at his limbs in complete confusion. " _I could have sworn that I was just hit by a powerful Jutsu_. _Why doesn't anything hurt?_ " He puts his right hand on his face and realizes that his skin feels like sand paper. He looks at his hand and his eyes widen. " _Sand? I see. The sand formed into a multi-layered covering for my skin, protecting me. Sand Armor!"_

Completely enthralled by the form his Sand had taken, and rightfully so, he had entirely forgotten about the Main Branch Hyuuga that is now looking at him with startled and confused Byakugan Eyes, normally completely stoic. _"Sand Armor? That was said to be the power of the One Tail, not the Nine Tails! I should speak to_

 _Lord Third about what I'm witnessing, but... as much as I hate to admit that I, a Hyuuga, made such an inhumane mistake, there's a time and place for Pride. This Child, this Boy of a mere 6 years, is no more a demon than the... wait, hold on. Am I looking at Lord Fourth?!"_ He studied Naruto closely, the boy using his hands as sand paper on the vent he vaulted over, giggling like a prankster who found a new toy for use in pranking. The Hyuuga's eyes suddenly widened in realization. _"No, it's not him, Naruto Uzumaki is Minato Namikaze's Son! We've been beating the Fourth Hokage's Legacy and never knew how literal that term is!"_ "Hey, kid, are you alright?" Naruto went back into his fight or flight instincts, but this time his fists were coated in Molten Lava. The Hyuuga was startled by yet another Tailed Beast Skill that was not the Nine Tails'. **"You wanna try that again and press your Luck, Asshole?! 'Cause I'm ready this time, y'know!"**

The Hyuuga put his hands up in gesture of surrender. "No, I swear I won't hurt you! I just realized something, and I wanna take you to the Hokage Tower so Lord Third can protect you himself!" **"YOU EXPECT ME TO BELIEVE SOMETHING LIKE THAT AFTER YOU JUST USED THAT HYUUGA ASS STICK AS AN EXCUSE TO TRY TO FLATTEN ME WITH ONE OF YOUR HYUUGA JUTSUS?!"** He jumps straight at the Hyuuga with intent to cause pain in order to protect himself. _'Crap, Rotation, Rotation_ , **ROTATION!"** Right before the Hyuuga is hit by Naruto's molten fist, the Hyuuga Defense Jutsu sends him flying off into the distance. Straight towards the Forest of Death.

"No! Not there, anywhere but there!" He pursues him via **Teleportation.** "If he lands there, he'll die! He's not ready for the dangers of that Forest!"

End of Chapter 1

Epic Cliffhanger! Sorry, but we must warn you that this might have some slow updates. My Co-Author and I have much on our to-do list, although his consists of sleeping. What a drag, right? I can't blame him, though, his is living situation is brutal. He's not holding me back, though, I am knee-deep in stuff too. May the FrostFlame guide you through the negatives of Life! Ryu Shimo signing off!


End file.
